


Surprise

by Figsandpigs



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figsandpigs/pseuds/Figsandpigs
Summary: It's Hysan's birthday, and Rho wants to make this one the best one yet.
Relationships: Hysan Dax/Rhoma Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Surprise

Rho woke up before Hysan, and she was rather proud of herself for managing it, he always seemed to be tinkering with one thing or another by the time she woke. She presses a gentle kiss on his forehead and rises from the bed.

Rho reaches their kitchen and absentmindedly scrolls on her wave. Everyone had confirmed for the party tonight, and Nishi was setting everything up. Now all Rho had to do was get Hysan to the restaurant without arousing suspicion. She made breakfast and dished up, entering their room again Rho couldn’t help but smile at the blurry-eyed messy Hysan staring back up at her. Setting down the food down, Rho curled up into his side.

“I was looking into my Ephemeris this morning,” Rho tells him, tracing invisible patterns on his bare chest. Hysan’s focus pulls from his scan, and he looks down at Rho, quirking an eyebrow.

“Really, did you see anything interesting, my lady?” He asks her, a crooked centaur smile filling his features.

“I saw a star in the zodiac blazing so bright it burned darkness,” Rho replies in a mocking voice, meant to sound like Hysan’s own.

Hysan laughs and wraps one of his arms around Rho. “It was a trick of the light, I’m sure.”

“No,” Rho replies her voice serious this time, “I saw that today was this star’s birthday,” She gently kissed his lips.

“I’m no star, not like you are Rho,” Hysan whispers against her neck after they break their kiss.

“You never let the darkness take me, Hysan,” she tells him pure conviction, lacing her words. After which, it was sometime before either said any words.  
Later that night had some difficulty tearing her eyes off of Hysan, to her, it seemed like it had been years since she had seen him in a traditional Libran suit. Rho had told him the restaurant they were going to for a quiet dinner to themselves.

She was nervous and excited, she had been diligent all day to make sure that Hysan had no idea about the surprise, and keeping something from Hysan was difficult. She had made sure to keep her wave out of his hands too so he couldn’t even go snooping for information.

When they stepped into the restaurant, everyone stood from their hiding spots and yelled surprise. Rho mused that Nishi had done a wonderful job decorating and inviting all of their friends. Hysan grinned and kissed Rho before making off to talk to people.

“Nishi you did wonderfully! Thank you so much for doing this,” Rho told her best friend as she hugged her.

“It was no problem,” Nishi said as she hugged Rho back. “Hysan deserves to have a party; in fact, we all deserve to party after what life has been like lately.”

Rho laughed, but it had a darker tone; there were so many of their friends who were gone and would never go to a party again. This convinced Rho they just had to treasure the time they had together now.

“But still, Nishi, You’re the best.”

“I know,” Nishi replied, a playful glint in her eyes as she handed Rho a glass of Abyssthe.

Hysan was in an animated conversation with Brynda When Nishi and Rho joined them. By reflex Hysan’s arm seemed to curl around Rho’s waist, and he brought her closer to him.

“Thank you, Rho,” he whispered against her ear.

She smiled, “I hope it’s everything you wanted.”

“You’re all I want,” Hysan shoots back at her. “It’s the first Birthday I can really remember not spending by myself.”

Rho’s smile falters for a second before brightening. “This won’t be the only one I promise,” She kisses him again, and this time it is probably more than she should in public.

When they break, Hysan isn’t smirking. He is grinning. “So Nishi, is there a cake at this party?” He asks the Sagittarian.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is cross-posted from my Tumblr which I wrote forever ago. This is not great. haha. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I love the Zodiac books and Fandom. And actually have a new fic in the works.


End file.
